Sougo and Kagura's Love Affair: Reincarnated
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: Sougo gets irritated with Kagura for neglecting him in favor of Odd-Jobs, so he comes back with a vengeance! Hey guys! For reason you'll read in description, I had to dim this down pretty badly, but it would make me happy if you gave it a shot and read it.


**For those who are wondering why this fic was taken down: blame it on the assholes who reported me. And because of them, Fanfiction Administrators locked my account and I couldn't post any chapters to any of my stories, or post any new stories until Friday, 2-15-2012, 7:05 am. So I'm sorry to those who wanted a KamuixNobume fic for Valentine's day, I wanted to post it, but my account was locked. So to say I'm pissed off with these trollers and fanfiction administrators, is an understatement. **

**Okay, here's the deal: I HAD to dim this down to a lime; Fanfiction Administrators and a couple of trolls with sticks up their asses are watching me like hawks. So to save this beautiful fic, I had to bite my lip and censor my work. The explicit version is available, but you'll have to PM for it. Also, don't forget to leave how you guys feel about how the trolls and Fanfiction Administrators took away this lemon. Again: I HAVE THE EXPLICIT VERSION, I'LL SEND IT TO YOU, VIA PM!  
**

**As for the reviewer and the new troller or whoever reported me, and the Fanfiction Administration I now have several things to say: I hope your happy. You prevented me from delivering two love stories on Valentine's Day, that A LOT of my readers were looking forward to (they weren't lemons, FYI), and you took down a fic a lot of people enjoyed reading. The pairing I wrote for was popular, but not in an overly-popular catefgory- not many lemons existed of that couple, so new ones are always welcome. People liked that lemon for a reason, and instead of freaking out about censoring, how about just enjoying my lemon and keeping your concerns with me in a civil manner? So congratulations, your selfish actions and beliefs, stirred up all this drama. Probably like you wanted, but you know what? I don't give a rat's ass what you want or think. This is my story, and I'm not letting you or Fanfiction Administrators bully me into giving it up, and I refuse to feel bad or uncomfortable with the material. **

**Fanfiction needs to be encouraged to be an open environment; here it doesn't matter what profession you are, where you're from, or even what writing styles you have. Everyone here is a writer, so how about we treat each other as such? You wouldn't censor an author in their own book, so don't think that's appropriate here.  
**

**And yes, there are MA rated sites, but there's reason why people post so many MA rated fics here! Fanfiction is better known than most MA sites, it's safer, and it doesn't have a shit-ton of viruses that'll destroy your laptop.  
**

**So ****Also, if I had a dime for any over 'explicit' lemons I have read on this site, I'd be richer than Bill Gates. Some of the best fanfics on this sight are lemons, and they have so many followers that if they were taken down, I guarantee Fanfiction would lose almost all of its patrons.**

**To my loyal readers, this is not the end of 'Sougo and Kagura's Love Affair', this is its reincarnation and it's soul will forever be preserved in my flashdrive. So review and PM your heart out if you want the lemon back! Also, this couple needs more lemons!  
**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Gintama, and this is based off the SasuxNaru doujinshi 'Love Affair'.**

Kagura sighed as she drank a glass of orange juice; a rare luxury only found at the Shinsengumi. She gave a wry smile to her lover, who was still sleeping soundly, hugging a pillow that smelled like her. Due to her thirst, she had to replace herself with the object, otherwise he wouldn't have let go. She found it hard to believe that her sadistic rival was so clingy, but she discovered it right after they started dating. Frowning, she took out her phone,and checked for messages; gulping, she noted the fifty text messages from Gintoki.

'GET YOUR ASS HERE! WE'VE GOT A JOB!'

After checking the time of the message, she gasped and noted the last one was only sent minutes ago. Quietly, she dressed herself and slipped out of Okita's quarters. Standing up, she wobbled a bit and blushed; they had a particularly rough session and her body was still recovering. You'd think almost a year of this, she'd be used to it, but no. Forcing herself to stand, she limped out of the quarters, ignoring the stares of Mayora and Gorilla.

"Oh no…Sougo's not going to be happy when he wakes up." Hijikata groaned; ever since those two got together, Okita became much less obsessed about killing him. But if he woke up deprived, he'd become angry, and then become even more aggressive in his attempts. "Oi Kondo-san, the Shogun's cousin still needs a bodyguard right?"

"Yes, why Toshi?" His superior responded.

"Ah, it is also multiple days long, right?" Toshi asked.

"Toshi...what are you thinking?" Kondo didn't like where this was going.

"Trust me Kondo-san, after the China-girl snuck away last time...we have no choice." Hijikata still got chills when he thought about it.

"Yeah...let's do it." Kondo had blue lines just thinking about it.

**At the Job**

"Kagura! What's wrong with you?! You can barely move your legs!" Gintoki exclaimed. "What did you and Souchiro do?!"

"Gin-san…it's probably best that we don't know." Shinpachi sighed. "Kagura-chan…yours and Okita-san's relationship is none of my business, but…is it possible you could avoid it when we have jobs?"

Kagura groaned. "Butt-out perverted old men! You two are just jealous because you still have the mundane lives of virgins." She honestly couldn't blame them for their irritation; once she got the job, her legs could no longer support her, so she sat it out. The problem was…it happened to be a moving job. Odd-Jobs was helping a University student move out of her apartment and into a new one. A job no problem for the Yato girl normally, but with her current state…

"Heh. Someone had a good time with their boyfriend." The client's boyfriend snickered.

BANG! A bald streak was left where his hair had been; Kagura's umbrella still had smoke emitting from it. "Shut up, damned amateur." Kagura sighed, for once, she agreed with Megane.

**A Few Days Later**

Okita Sougo was pissed, oh so very pissed. He had woken up 72hrs ago, deprived of China and had immediately set out to look for her. Only to have a mission plastered in his face the minute he woke up: body-guarding a damned spoiled brat who was related to the Shogun in some random way.

He hated these missions for several reasons: they lasted too long and he normally had to protect someone he hated; this was no different. The entire time, he had to tolerate pathetic come-ons from the older girl, and sexual frustration. Not that he was getting turned on by the royal pig, but the maid outfits there were hot.

A mini-kimono and French maid combination, pink with blue cheery blossoms that matched Kagura's eyes. Once his shift was FINALLY over, he stole one without hesitation, and practically darted out of that suffocating environment. He was already mad at China for slipping away from him in his sleep, though he did get a text from her, explaining that she had a job. Groaning, he made a mental note to kill Hijikata when he got back to the Shinsengumi headquarters, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. He checked the time and smiled; Kagura should be at their normal meeting place.

Unfortunately, today was simply not Okita's day; his anger rose when he noted Kagura was not at their usual park-bench. Feeling his phone vibrate, he flipped it open to see a text message from his beloved. He smirked, Kagura asked to meet him at their secret spot in the nature park; how could he have thought so little of her? She was obviously going to make things up to him.

**10min Later**

Unfortunately, Sougo was in for a bitter surprise. "Sadist, every thing you do is too sexy!" Kagura pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Thank you China, but…why state the obvious?" Okita rose a brow at the forwardness.

"Everything you do to me feels really good, and whenever you touch me I lose all focus and my priorities get messed up, so that's why…touching me today is off limits!" Kagura gave him a victory sign with her fingers.

She caught his hands as he pinned her to the ground. She felt alarm grip her, he shouldn't be able to do that so easily! Gulping, she noted Sougo's veins were popping all out of his head. "How the hell did you come up with that conclusion, China…?"

"B-Because!" Kagura put enough force to make him back off a little, but he still straddled. "You keep coming on to me without thinking of all the things I have to do with Gin-chan and Megane! It's starting to affect the jobs we have to do, uh-huh! When you touch me, everything in my head goes blank for some reason, or something!" Okita stared down at her in slight surprise. "So anyways, I have job to do with Gin-chan and Megane tomorrow, so you can't touch me today!" She crossed her arms over herself for emphasis.

"I guess that's fair China; it's rare for you to admit such submission to me. And it's nice to know that you can't resist me." Kagura was shocked, she didn't think that her boyfriend would agree with her so easily. She was sure she'd have to threaten 'no sex' or no sleepovers or something. Smiling, Okita leaned down to kiss her, but his hand quickly massaged her breast.

"GAH! Sadist!" She swatted his hand away, but found it impossible to push him off her. Then it dawned on Kagura, and she could tell by the Sadist's expression that he suspected it before she did. Her heat had started, that meant she didn't have her strength.

Okita's smirk grew wider upon this confirmation. "Now China…I can only assume that you're past the first day because I've been brutally deprived of you for 72 straight hours, and I'm at my limit in patience. So hearing such an arrogant demand from you, requires punishment. But you're right, my hands are devilishly good at what they do, so I'll grant you one mercy." Okita unsheathed his sword slightly; Kagura knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she was curious though. CLANG! In a second, Okita had re-sheathed his sword, and Kagura found that the top of her Chinese outfit had been sliced to shreds.

"Sadist!" Kagura's hands immediately flew to cover her bra, which was pink and had a rabbit in middle of the clasp. Kagura suddenly felt her arms get forcefully yanked above her head, and looped around something. Struggling to move her arms, she glared up at Sougo. "Sadist! This isn't funny! What'd you do?!"

"That's the nice thing about being a police officer China…always a spare set of handcuffs." That was when Kagura noted that Okita no longer had his sword. "Sheathed swords make great substitutes for bedposts; they're strong to stick in the ground, and sturdy enough for sensitive captives wiggling around in their binds. Now then China…as promised, I won't use my hands to touch you at all this session…unless you beg with the magic words."

"M-Magic words?" Kagura repeated nervously.

"Yes. I've been deprived of you for 72hrs, I had to deal with a wrinkly bitch who wanted in my pants, and you didn't give me the proper farewell before that damned mission. And when we finally meet again, you have the nerve to say something like that to me. I'm going to be all over you so much, you'll never say that to me again China." As deadpanned as her boyfriend was, his temper was at boiling point, and she knew it.

"Sadist! Come on! I didn't know you'd have a mission after I left! How was I supposed to know!" She shrieked when her boyfriend attacked her neck, sucking and nibbling it viciously, leaving possessive marks in his wake. His red marks showed so nicely on her snow-white skin. His breath hovered over a particularly sensitive part of her neck, making the younger girl shiver; Kagura flailed her legs, trying to get him to stop, but that only turned him on more. "Sadist…please stop for real…we're in a public park." She whined as he continued his administrations.

"No one comes to this part of the park China, besides…we're at the mouth of a crystal blue pond…could you think of anything more romantic?" He grinned. "Now where was I…" His eyes fell on the bunny-clasp of her bra. "On the other hand, I can just start somewhere new." Bending his head down, he bit the clasp open and nudged the bra-cups off his girlfriend's chest, causing her to flinch. He trailed his tongue skillfully over the sensitive skin, purposefully avoiding her erect nipples, dabbing them lightly with his tongue. He knew he was frustrating Kagura, but hey, that's the point of punishment. Trailing his tongue down her stomach, he stopped at the pants hem.

Sensing the upcoming sensations, Kagura immediately tried to kick him, or squeeze his head with her upper legs- big mistake. Kagura's breath hitched, when his head rubbed against a sensitive part of her thigh; even clothed she felt that.

Okita didn't miss a beat, and his lover's face. Smirking, he tilted his chin and rubbed the spot more accurately. Kagura shivered and thrashed, trying to break his neck with her legs, while still struggling to get free of the restraints. Okita smirked at her dismay. "Don't make that face China, you know you're looking forward to what's coming next."

"Not in the slightest, Sadist." Kagura scoffed. "You're just using my time of the month to cheat. Bastard! Bet you planned this!"

"I didn't plan it China, I am not God." Okita put his mouth over the spot, loving the way Kagura stilled her body. "I am just a man envied by God." TEAR! With his teeth, Okita savagely tore the part of the inseam open, and considering the cheap material- the whole upper pant-leg came off. Kagura hated to admit it, but seeing some of her clothes in her boyfriend's mouth was extremely hot. She growled in annoyance at her body's weakness, feeling it getting excited.

"Don't worry China, the fun will soon begin." Without mercy, Sougo bit into the spot hard enough to draw blood.

"GAAH!" Kagura's shriek took up the whole area they were in; if other people were in the nature park, they definitely heard it. Her body arched up badly at the pain and pleasure it was receiving; she felt Sougo suck on the spot for several minutes, before leaving it to lick it better, and then suck it again. "Damn you sadist! GAAH!"

With one last suck, Sougo sat up suddenly and gazed at his partially-clad Kagura. Her top was in shreds, her bra was off, half her right pant-leg was gone, she was hot and sweaty, and obviously wanting more. Damn! He wasn't sure how long he could take! So what does Okita do? He precedes to take the rest of her clothes off, and sheds himself of his jacket and suit-shirt of course. Going down to the hem of her pants, he put his teeth in between her waistband and pulled harshly. Hearing her shriek, Sougo looked to see Kagura, now completely without pants.

"LOUSY BASTARD!" She shrieked.

"China." He stopped her rant. "You dared to accuse me of planning this, yet you're wearing the White Day present I got you." Okita sirked at the ribbon-lace panties; he got them on sale at a lingerie shop; what attracted him to them were the side-ribbons you pulled. One tug, and the panties came off easier than a bikini top.

Kagura blushed beat red, having completely forgotten about them. "Don't get the wrong idea! It's laundry day for me today, and I had no other clean pairs!"

"Sure China, sure…so you weren't thinking about my face, my dick, and how it does amazing things-"

"URUSAI!" Kagura's patience was running out. "Just get on with it! I'm cold, and your stare is creeping me out, uh-huh!"

Deciding that enough teasing, Okita went to undo the ribbon panties, with his teeth. He made it a point to trail his chin along Kagura's left leg as he pulled them down; slowly and sensually. It was only fair that both her legs got the same treatment. "Remember China, this is punishment." He went to her core, and began to blow on it, causing shudders in the girl.

"Sadist!" Her breath hitched when spit into it. "I-I'd…RATHER GO BACK TO HOW WE USUALLY DO IT!"

With a smile, Okita continued what he was doing, enjoying the shudders immensely. "Don't worry China, even though you don't deserve it, I promise to have you cum."

"Sadist, please…I can't take it anymore!" Kagura was getting desperate, she was very wet and hot now, and her body was demanding the male above her. With a gulp, she decided to seal her own fate, by unleashing the magic words. "GOTUJIN-SAMA!" Kagura came into Sougo's mouth who stopped at that moment. All was silent in the nature park; the tension was so thick, you could cut break a chainsaw. Gulping, she spoke again: "S-Sadist-"

"China…" Okita spoke up, but his voice lowered an octave. "Now you've done it. You used my title against me, and made a mess of yourself on me." Unzipping himself, and putting Kagura's legs over his shoulders. "You need to be punished."

**No Lemon Magic...**

After pulling out of her, he immediately took off his jacket and placed it on her body. He undid the handcuffs, and shifted Kagura into his lap; despite the harshness of his words, he never hesitated to show affection after their lovemaking. "Stupid Sadist…" Kagura groaned. "You overdid it."

"You still loved it China, more so than usual." He smiled to himself.

"Don't get proud of yourself Sadist, you were cushioned by the Yato heat cycle, and it's not like I can compare you to anyone else." She said, falling asleep against his chest.

Frowning, he thought of the giant prince and tightened his grip. "China…for the sake of every male in the galaxy…make sure it stays that way."

"Why the galaxy?" Kagura asked drowsily.

"Simple. If I eliminate every male in the cosmos, you'll have to come back to me." Sougo put his head over hers.

"Stupid Sadist. You're the only male I'd want…uh-huh." She could no longer stay conscious. Smiling to himself, Sougo stood up and closed his jacket over Kagura's body. As he collected his shirt, the discarded panties caught his eye, and he immediately snatched those up…that should be all the clothes he needed for the week with her.

**A few Hours Later at the Odd-Jobs Headquarters  
**

Gintoki and Shinpachi stared at the note left by the horrid tax robber's subordinate, Yamazaki. Both knew what this meant, but sadly were powerless to fight. For if they did, they would have to barge into the Shinsengumi compound and face a bunch of swords, and possibly witness something between Kagura and Sougo that would scar them for life. Not to mention if they accidentally did see Kagura naked, they'd have Umibozu and Okita trying to kill them. So all they could do was accept the fact that they'd be without Kagura for a week.

"Gin-san…I feel dead inside…is this what a big brother feels like when they're forced to let go of their younger sister?" Shinpachi asked.

"No Shinpachi-kun, this is the feeling when the younger sister has more of a life than her father or older brother." Gintoki sighed at the note. "As long as she doesn't end up pregnant." In his hand the note read:

_Danna,_

_ As China's owner, it's my responsibility to nurse her back to health in her time of need. So I will be personally rehabilitating her, and will not tolerate any interruptions or intrusions. You will get China back in a week._

_Thank you._

_Okita Sougo_

**Elsewhere in Kabukicho**

"SADISTTT!" Kagura had been introduced to the maid-kimono hybrid, and when Sougo announced that's what she would be wearing for the week with him…the Yato wasn't able to talk or walk for awhile.

**Review please! Once again, if this fic gets taken down again, I'll reduce it and put it in T. I have the explicit version if anyone wants it; leave the request in the PM or review box. For anyone who has concerns or questions about this fic or in general, send me a PM or leave it in the review. Thank you!  
**


End file.
